


Incomplete

by Yknotnymph



Series: On the DL [4]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, F/M present, M/M, M/M discussed, Moves back to cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yknotnymph/pseuds/Yknotnymph
Summary: Sullivan learns that while he can't be close to Ripley, someone else is. Revisits a little of 2x8, 2x11, 2x12, and 2x13.F/M with M/M in past discussed.
Relationships: Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: On the DL [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> You actually don't have to read the previous stories if M/M isn't your thing for this one. Just know that Ripley and Sullivan were together in the past and Ripley was clear he didn't date in the department.

Jealousy, it turns out is not an attractive trait. Sully'd never considered himself a jealous person, but, he'd never anticipated what it would feel like to be jealous when it was something he actually cared about. He never allowed himself to be jealous of Eva, and it was clear that Rip had never been jealous of Claire.

But still, Sullivan had a suspicion there was something he wasn't seeing. Ripley seemed friendly enough when he picked Sullivan up at the airport and took him to Station 19. Luke never touched him. There was a measuring look in his eyes as if he was trying to decide if Sullivan would keep his end of the deal. Equally Sully could tell Ripley had something on his mind, not related to him.

They didn't see each other until CPR training his station. Then Luke had mentioned the date at 15 years earlier. Was he referring to Claire or was he referring to them? Yet Ripley never moved towards him. Sullivan tried to appear as stoic as possible but eventually got frustrated. When he took his frustration out on Bishop, Ripley tossed Sully off the shift.

When he came by for the windstorm, the distance was even further, and Sully couldn't understand it. The CPR class had been an emotional blood letting for Sully, yet Luke didn't even seem to acknowledge it. Sully didn't even want to see Ripley hanging out his station for Thanksgiving. So he volunteered for the aid car. That led to the whole nightmare trapped in the aid car with Herrera, who, for all her inappropriate curiosity, asked only the wrong questions. Never the right one. He could have claimed Ripley as a person. 

But he had never been Luke's person.

Yet in the hospital, he saw a familiar shadowy figure standing outside his room. "Luke, is that you?"

"Hey, Sully," Chief Ripley stopped three feet from the bed. He was looking at him with some concern, but not the concern you give someone you're close to. This was the chief. Not his erstwhile lover. Not his best friend that he'd been far too close to. 

"So you came to see for yourself, how I was brought low." Sullivan croaked without irony.

"Sully," Ripley said. "I came to see how you were feeling. I heard that the doctors hopeful."

"Are you hopeful?" Sullivan asked, stretching one hand out.

"I hope for your recovery," Ripley said, not coming closer.

"Is that how it is?" he couldn't keep the anger out of his tone.

Ripley's eyes flashed for a second, "It's exactly how I told you it would be. I am everything I promised I would be to you." Sully would have believed him, except he could hear something behind those words that he could only label as untrue.

"I see, well, Chief. Now that you've made sure I'm alive, you can go."

"You know," Ripley said, "I thought that you could understand, who I was and what I wanted."

"Oh, I understand what you wanted just fine."

"Did you really?" Ripley finally showed some emotion, frustration. "There is nothing wrong of having a casual fling here between and there when it doesn't mean anything."

"So it never meant anything?" Sullivan spat. "That we cheated on our wives? I couldn't even look at my own wife."

"No," Rip said, "You cheated on your wife. My marriage was over; she already moved on. She had stepped out on our marriage almost from the first. When I knew she wasn't faithful, I told her I wasn't going to be. You were the one who made the first move. You - not me."

That made Sullivan freeze. Back in the shower, so long ago, he had playfully made the first move - and unknowingly set the tone for this entire farce. "So it's my fault, 15 years too late - this is my fault?"

"My mistake was believing that you knew what you wanted. You never said anything. You seemed perfectly happy to have me around. Only after Claire died, did you let me know how you felt - how much it had messed you up."

"So why did you even offer me this job? Why did you come the Montana? Why did we spend a night together?"

"Because I hoped under all of this, we were still friends. I shouldn't have touched you there, because I should have realized that you couldn't handle it. You can't be who you are. That was my biggest mistake." He stepped back from the bed, "I own my mistakes in this, can you?"

Sullen silence answered him. 

"That's what I thought. I want you to get better. You're a damn fine captain, and you are someone that used to be and could be my friend again. But my endgame isn't you. I thought you understood."

"Yeah," Sully sneered, "And she was playing WNBA right now."

Color rose in Ripley, and a strange expression crossed his face. Sullivan wondered what he just said that had shaken him so.

"It'd be a hell of a lot easier if that were true," Ripley said quietly. "Good night, Sully. I look forward to seeing you back at captain. There's plenty of work there when you get back."

In that respect Chief Ripley was quite right, there was plenty of work to be done at Station 19. He had the three most headstrong whiniest lieutenants that ever existed. One of them had spent Sully's entire recovery out with PTSD. Herrera's love life was a complete mess, and Bishop treated everything like a competition.

Not that he had any room to speak. Ripley was around, but there was something different. Something that he couldn't say. But Sully knew him well enough to know it was there. He came by for his first day back, but there was none of the familiarity, just business. And the day the RV crashed into the station, he was driven by some demon that Sullivan couldn't see.

But all it took was one sneeze to put the puzzle pieces into place.

Hughes. Fire Chief Lucas Ripley was sleeping with Hughes. He wasn't merely sleeping with her; he was head over heels, lost his sense of direction, decorum, detachment, and any other 'd' word Sullivan could come up with. Truly madly deeply in love with her.

In retrospect it made sense, Sully saw Ripley hadn't picked a female version of himself - she was the opposite of everything Sully was. She was loud, friendly, didn't carry anger around her like a cloak. Assertive, feminine, but masculine enough to appeal to Luke on a level that bordered on visceral. He hadn't been paying attention to her, but obviously Luke had - what was it about her that focused Rip on her? He had to know.

The lights were flickering from the generator and he quietly followed Ripley, hanging back, staying quiet.

He watched Ripley talk to Hughes with the flirty banter and Sully was stunned by their interaction. Everything about the look in his eyes and the way she look back. They were each other's whole world. 

The lights blinked out, and the two of them mutually grabbed at each other, tossing chocolates and sharing a scalding kiss.

It was clear this was something so much more than anything he'd ever seen out of Ripley. Something about her made him break his own rules and destroy his control. When they broke that kiss, Luke stood there hypnotized, and her eyes glowing with challenge, burning chemistry, desire, and sexual attraction. Hughes was the perfect package built for Ripley - his endgame.

She sauntered off; Ripley immediately recovered to chase her down the hallway into the nearest supply closet. Sullivan couldn't help himself. He waited outside the door and pretended to be checking the generator manual.

Now he could barely hear it; the near-silent removal of clothes. Those clothes landing on the floor, and Luke tasting her skin, worshiping it, licking her nipples. Sully could hear her soft sounds the begging, and Ripley's whispered request to let him keep going. There was the little platter of their belts hitting the ground; their noises becoming more desperate. It took no imagination to know that Luke would be working harder than ever to wring every ounce of pleasure for the two of them. And it sounded like she did it to Rip too. Was she the type that would get on her knees and suck him until he begged?

Luke would be the one to embrace her wetness, bringing orgasm after orgasm out of her, knowing all of her secrets and exploring each of her cavities like he owned her. When he touched her, did she burn, branded by his touch? Did she let him have her when he wanted to be a top? She probably did, and Sullivan would bet that it didn't bother her to use some toys to give Rip the one thing that a girl couldn't give him.

Their secret rendezvous was getting more frantic and passionate, the moans getting louder, and something bumped against one of the walls. He should leave; it was only more torment. Sullivan closed his eyes and tried not to think about Ripley losing himself in the flesh of the one thing he'd searched his whole life for.

She had to know - that she had captured the devotion the fire chief that so many, including himself, had pursued. That she completed Ripley in a way no one else had in the past and no one would again. Luke would forsake all things, his job, his future, his pride if it meant he had her. 

So no, jealousy is not an attractive emotion. 

Then there was a feminine scream and a masculine shout, muffled by the door - the sound of people having found fulfillment in more ways than one.

Sullivan shoved himself away. He had to leave. There was no place for him in this. He needed to find someone else. 

It's hard to know that you're not enough, and someone else is.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end. As far as I'm concerned, Sullivan lives alone forever, and Vic and Ripley go on to get married and have 10 children or something.


End file.
